locked in a moment of time with you
by Sassysaiyangirl
Summary: this story is in a alternate univorse (hence the healing factor problems) if you dont like this story tougugh, i'm keeping it up and if you don't like it do NOT leave a coment!
1. locked in a moment of time with you

**LOCKED IN A MOMENT OF TIME WITH YOU**

**(A GUILTY GEAR LOVE STORY)**

**NOTE: I DO **_**NOT**___**OWN ANY OF THE GUILTY GEAR CHARACTERS. I HAVE HOWEVER MADE MY OWN O.C. CHARACTER. HART BUBBLES.**

**SIDE NOTE: *_* MEANS THINKING AND (_) MEANS THAT THE PERSON IS Remembering SOMETHING. **

**10:00 pm. Sight of the Crusades, the ****Holy Order** **camping grounds.**

**Order-Sol was out side smoking a ciggaret. **

"**Man what a day, atleast I can smoke a ciggret with out being disterbed…"**

**As soon as he said this, Ky came in and was yelling at Sol in french. Sol exhaled smoke and said:**

"**You mind knocking next time? Oh and speaking in a language that I can understand?"**

"**What I'm telling you is that your needed in the med ward! Oh and STOP SMOKEING!"**

"**Yeah, yeah whatever. And what do you need me in the med ward for? I'm not a doctor!"**

"**Just do as your told for once.."**

**Sol went down to the medical ward, and saw Hart in a hospital bed. **

"**What happened?"**

**He asked Ky.**

"**That's what I'd like to know."**

"**What? why are you lookin' at me like that? You think I did something?"**

"**Well according to servalence cameras you were the last to see her…"**

**Said Ky.**

"**Ky, listen to me very closely…. ****I DID NOT HARM HER! ****now do us all a favor and get your head outta your ass and stop putting the blame on others for something someone else did!"**

**Sol said.**

**A nurse happens to walk up to Ky and she told him something. A roomer of sorts, the roomer was that hart was the second prototype gear. And sol had herd what the nurse had said since she hadn't whispered it too well.**

"**Heh, yeah right… second prototype…"**

**Said Sol.**

"**Hold it Sol. You are also a gear, so that means you die."**

**Said Ky.**

"**Heh, obviosly… YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!"**

**Sol said as he pulled out the fire seal, he swung and missed, Ky swung his sword and connected. It hit Sol in a diagonal fashion on his chest. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground.**

***Is this it?***

**He thought. He coughed up more blood.**

***Is this how I'll die?***

**Then all of a sudden Hart gets in the way of Ky's final blow and saved Sol. **

"**Don't mess with him!"**

**Hart growled, and Ky ran off scared. Sol was still yakking up blood and Hart came over to heal him. Then Sol fell unconscious.**

**By the time he woke up, he was in a hospital bed and wondering how he had gotten there.**

**Hart was sitting in a chair by his bedside. **

"**Hey, glad you're alive."**

**She said.**

"**I wouldn't be if it weren't for you."**

**Sol replied. Hart smiled and then said:**

"**I know you weren't the one who hurt me. It was Ky."**

"**Really? "**

"**Yeah."**

**There was a long silence and Sol asked Hart if she had herd the roomers about the Second gear prototype.**

"**No, who do they think it is?**

"**They think it's you. But I know better, I've known you for a while now and I could detect any sign of a gear. And you don't have any signs."**

**Said Sol. **


	2. the second gear

**THE SECOND GEAR?!**

"**Heh, right…. Well, I gotta go do something. Feel better Sol."**

**And Hart left in a hurry.**

**Sol sat back and smiled a bit. **

"**Second prototype huh?"**

**He then started to remember that Hart was in the hospital earlier that day too.**

"**(Wait, how did she re-grow her lung that quick?! I know that normal humans have a healing factor too, but there healing factor takes more time. That could only mean that she's the other gear!)"**

**Sol then gets up outta bed and checks himself out of the hospital. Meanwhile Hart is busily packing up her stuff to leave the war. Sol goes to Harts room knocks on the door and Hart opens it to find Sol standing with his arms crossed and foot tapping.**

"**Oh, umm hi Sol."**

**Hart said. Sol didn't respond.**

"**You're the other gear aren't you?"**

**He asked.**

"**Yes… I am…"**

"**Why didn't you just tell me?"**

"**Because Sol, they want me dead, and I don't want you to have to be put threw any more pain."**

"**Hart, you don't understand. I… I love you, and I'd gladly put my self in danger for you."**

**Hart just looks at the floor. **

"**Hart, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."**

**Sol said while embracing her in a hug. He thought a moment and said:**

"**I'm coming with you. I can't bear to let you go."**

**Hart thought a moment then said:**

"**Alright Sol, If you want to you can come with me. But it'll have to be done at twelve 'o' clock at night, and meet me at the pier. We'll go from there."**

**She told Sol, then gave him a kiss and walked off.**

**TWELVE 'O' CLOCK P.M. THE PIER:**

***Ugh he's late, I hope he didn't get caught.***

**Thought Hart. Sol then walked up to Hart.**

"**Sorry I'm late, had to take a pit stop."**

**Sol said. **

"**I would've been here sooner but I got caught in the bush I was at…"**

"**It's fine. At least you made it here."**

"**So, let's get going."**

"**Right."**

**As they walked threw the woods, Sol asked about how Hart knew what had transpired earlier in the morning.**

"**So, what happened?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You, know exactly what I mean, how did you know that Ky was about to kill me?"**

"**Well, I'm Psychic."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, that's new. I never herd of a gear with ESP."**

"**Actually, I was born with it, that's all I really remember about my past, well, that and all the flashbacks I had growing up."**

"**Oh, okay."**

**Hart then started to get one of her migraines.**

"**Are you alright?!"**

**Sol asked with concern in his voice.**

"**Yeah, fine…. Just …a headache is all."**

**Sol noticed that Hart didn't have a limiter to control her gear side and she was turning into a earth dragon.**

"**WOAH!" **

**Sol had torn off his limiter to help calm Hart down. As he turned in to his dragon form he had to restrain Hart.**

"**Hart calm down! I don't want to hurt you!"**

**Hart looked at Sol with pain in her eyes; she was already hurt by the transformation.**

"**Help me….. Please….."**

**She whispered. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Sol knew what he had to do. He put his limiter back on, and pulled out a new one from his bag of stuff that he brought and put it on Harts head. Hart then dropped to her knees. But Sol caught her.**

"**Easy, Easy…"**

"**Thank you Sol."**

"**No problem."**

**Sol looked around. Noticing that they were far enough away from harm, and suggested that they camp out in the woods for the night.**

"**Alright, let's find some shelter."**

**Said Hart. She tried to stand up but fell back down. **

"**Here, I'll carry you."**

**Said Sol.**

**He ended up carrying her to a cave where they slept, Sol had lit a fire to keep Hart warm and so they could see where they were walking when needed.**

"**Good night Hart."**

"**Good night Sol."**

**And with that they fell asleep.**

**The next morning Sol was sitting next to the fire (which he had re-started) and Hart was still asleep.**

"**(God, I sure do love her... it's hard not to just…No, I have to wait. I have to wait. I wanna marry her first.)"**

**Hart had woken up, and sat next to Sol.**

"**Hey, you're up early."**

**She said then smiled.**

"**Huh? Oh Hi Hart."**

"**Hey. I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me."**

**Hart said referring to the night before.**

"**Oh the limiter? It's no big deal. I saw that you needed help and…"**

**Sol's voice trailed off. **

"**Hm? Something wrong Sol?"**

**Asked Hart.**

"**No, nothing's wrong, I just gotta go to the bathroom."**

**Sol said. He got up and walked out side to find a bush.**

***God I hope this isn't poison ivy.* **

**He thought.**

**When he was done he noticed that it was poison ivy.**

"…**Shit…"**

**In the cave Hart was ironically making a cure for poison ivy itch. Sol walks in trying not to itch himself.**

"**Hey Sol, are you okay?"**

**Hart asked.**

"**No… I kinda ran in to some poison ivy…."**

**He said. **

"**Well lucky for you, I made an ointment for poison ivy. Where did you get it on you I can apply it for you."**

"**Well, I don't think you should go where it got on me…"**

**Sol said while blushing.**

"**Oh…. Okay…. Here, now don't put too much on."**

**Hart said to Sol. **

"**Okay, I won't."**

**Sol went in to a corner of the cave turned around and applied the ointment.**

"**Hey, the itching is already gone, what's this stuff made of?"**

**He asked Hart.**

"**Aloe leaves, water, and green tea leaves."**

**She said.**

"**Why the green tea leaves?" **

"**Helps get rid of the rash faster."**

"**Excuse me for a sec."**

**Sol turns around and checks for the ivy rash. Sol then looks up. Zips up his pants and turns around.**

"**Heh, sorry bout that. But you were right. And thanks for that ointment."**

"**Yep. Any time."**

**An awkward silence passes over them. Then Hart says: **

"**Well, we had better get going."**

"**Yeah, hey where are we going any way?"**

"**To my house. It's not much farther."**

"**Hang on; we are going to your house?"**

"**Well yeah, where else would we go?"**

***Oh no… I don't think I'm ready for this….***

**Sol was lost in thought and Hart was trying to snap him out of it.**

"**Sol? Hello, Earth to Sol?"**

"**Huh? Oh, sorry."**

"**It's fine. But what I was telling you is that we are here."**

"**Already? Whoa, your house is huge!"**

"**What do you expect? I built this my self after all."**

**The house was mansion like with a Japanese feeling to it; she had cherry blossom trees in the back yard and a lake view of the Sideswish Lake.**

"**You built all of this?"**

**Sol asked.**

"**Yep, at any rate, welcome to our home Sol."**

**Hart said.**

"**I've never had a home before, unless you consider the Crusades hut a home."**

**Said Sol.**


	3. the wedding

**THE WEDDING**

"**Sol…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I love you."**

"**Love you too."**

**For a few moments an awkward silence came over the two. Sol cleared his through and looked around.**

"**Well, I guess I'll unlock the door now."**

**Said Hart.**

"**There we go. You can pick any room you want Sol."**

"**Okay. Is it alright if I stay with you?"**

**Hart blushed and said: **

"**W-what? Why? Not that I have a problem with it, but..."**

"**Well, ya' know, I just like being your 'human' heater…" **

***hopefully she doesn't realize that I'm lying.* **

**Sol thought.**

"**Alright, but no funny stuff. Not till marriage okay?"**

"**Okay."**

**Sol was tempted to bang her, but held back. The next day Hart woke up to make some clothes for them. Sol woke up suddenly with sweat dripping down his face.**

"**God, what was **_**that?**_**"**

**He asked himself. He got up and looked in the mirror at his eyes.**

"**Must've been a nightmare…."**

"**Hey Sol?"**

***Oh no it's Hart! I can't let her see me now!"**

**Sol thought as he looked himself up and down, he noticed that his clothes were missing. **

"**Shit! My clothes! Where are my clothes!?"**

**Sol said to himself.**

"**Sol, if your looking for clothes, I have some for you."**

"**I don't think that your clothes will look good on me..."**

**Sol said thinking that she had girly clothes for him.**

"**Sol, their made for you, I made them."**

"**Oh, okay then, just leave em' by the door, I'm not decent right now."**

"**Okay then."**

**Hart left the clothes by the door then walked off. **

"**Well, let's see if they fit."**

**Said Sol. He put on the shirt. **

"**Fits well."**

**He tried on the pants.**

"**A bit snug. Especially in the crotch area... but other than that, it's good."**

**Sol walks down stairs and sees Hart in her new outfit. **

"**I see they fit alright?"**

**Hart asked.**

"**Yup."**

**Sol said.**

"**Well, that's good."**

**Hart said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, well I gotta run an errand. I'll be back soon. Hey by the way Hart, I'm gonna treat you out to dinner tonight okay?"**

**Said Sol. **

"**Okay…."**

***Wonder what the occasion is…***

**She thought. Sol gave her a kiss and then left. **

**Meanwhile at the sight of the Crusades, the war had ended soon after Sol and Hart had left.**

**Later that night Sol had made reservations at a nice restaurant since he couldn't afford a fancy one because of the 'errand' **

**he ran earlier that day.**

**As soon as Hart walked in the door of Jam's Restaurant Jam had led her to the table that Sol was at.**

**The table was decorated with candles and a violinist had been hired by Jam. She said it was 'on the house.'**

**Sol got up and pulled out the chair for Hart to sit down.**

"**Thanks."**

**Hart said. **

"**You're welcome. By the way Hart you look amazing in that red and white dress."**

**Sol said.**

"**Aw, thanks."**

**Hart was blushing. Sol sat back down in his seat. The violinist started to play, and Jam brought out some champagne. One had a box nicely wrapped in red paper with a white ribbon attached placed next to it.**

**It was addressed to Hart, from Sol. **

"**What's this?" **

**Hart asked.**

"**Why not open it and find out?"**

**Said Sol.**

**Hart sort of held her breath and un-wrapped the box opened the box and saw the most beautiful diamond ring ever.**

"**Where did you get this…?" **

**She gasped.**

"**I got it at a**_** very**_** expensive store, but nothing's too good for my girl."**

"**You even knew my birth stone? How?"**

"**Oh, the ruby? I just guessed to tell the truth, so, will you marry me Hart?"**

**She was speechless, she had never been so happy and yet so scared at the same time. But she managed to let out a shaky three letter word:**

"**Y-yes."**

**A single tear rolled down her cheek.**

"**Yes Sol, I'll marry you."**

**She kissed him passionately. And he kissed back.**

"**Umm… I'm gonna guess that you two will want this order to go?"**

**Said Jam breaking up the special moment.**

**Every one just laughed and Sol replied:**

"**Sure, why not."**

**After dinner, Hart asked Sol when the 'big day' should be.**

"**How about three months from now on a Sunday? Just so we can plan stuff a bit better."**

"**Okay, sounds good to me. But we still have to wait till we have sex okay? I don't wanna ruin the feeling of sexiness before our honeymoon." **

**Said Hart with a wink.**

"…**. You're a tease….."**

**Sol said. **


	4. the 'problem'

**THE 'PROBLEM'**

**THREE MONTHS LATER ON A SUNDAY: 3:00 PM.**

**Commander Kliff was the minister, Sol and Hart had to dress in there old uniforms for the ceremony.**

"**Is Kliff asleep again?"**

**Asked Jam.**

"**I think so. Can't really tell cuz his eyes are open but he's snoring."**

**Hart replied.**

**The music for the bride started to play. **

"**Hart, it's time."**

**Said Biken. Hart was **_**REALLY**_** nervous.**

"**I…. I dunno…."**

**Hart said. Biken came in and grabbed Hart by the ear.**

"**YOU ARE NOT GONNA LEAVE HIM AT THE ALTER! As much as I Dis-like him, even Sol doesn't deserve to be left just standing there waiting for the one he loves." **

"**Owe… okay Biken, I'll go, but did you **_**really**_** have to yell in my ear?"**

"**Yes. I did. Now go!"**

**Biken shoved Hart out in to the isle where Sol awaited her at the top of the alter. Kliff was still sleeping with his eyes open and Sol gently shook him awake.**

"**What? Oh right. Welcome everyone to the ceremony. I'll just skip a few parts and get to the vows so the two can be married." **

**Kliff said.**

"**Do you Sol Badguy take Hart Bubbles to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"**

"**I do."**

"**And do you Hart Bubbles take Sol Badguy to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"**

"**I do."**

"**Then by the power entrusted in me by the moon and the sun, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Sol, you may kiss the bride."**

**Sol then kissed Hart passionately and Hart kissed back.**

**As soon as the wedding was over, Sol and Hart went back to the house. Hart was busily cleaning up from the batchelorette party a few hours before. And Sol was kissing up her neck and gently brushing his hands down her waist. **

"**Mmmm, that feels nice….. "**

**Said Hart.**

"**I can make it feel even nicer."**

**Sol said while thrusting his pelvis in to Hart. Hart Groaned in pleasuerment.**

"**Sol…. I want you, now."**

**Hart said.**

"**Shouldn't we go upstairs first?"**

**Sol said. Hart passionately kissed Sol and things started to happen.**

"**Hart, we really should go upstairs."**

**Sol said. **

"**It would make it a lot more easer on the both of us."**

**Sol took Hart by the hand and led her up to the bedroom.**

"**Okay, I'll be just a moment. Gotta go and put on a condom."**

**Said Sol.**

"**Hurry back."**

**Hart said in a sexy tone as she pressed up against Sol. Sol Groaned in pleasuerment.**

"**Please, just let me, go and do what needs to be done. And then I'm all yours okay?"**

**Said Sol. He than ran off to the bathroom to go put on his condom.**

"**What the- it doesn't fit?!"**

**Sol said. He then tried to force the condom on.**

"…**.Come on now…. Fit, FIT, **_**FIT!**_** OUCH!"**

"**Sol? Is something wrong?"**

**Hart asked.**

"**Ugh, yeah fine…"**

**Sol managed to say in a squeaky voice.**

"**Nothing the healing factor can't handle…" **

**Sol then walked out of the bathroom. **

"**Well? What was that all about?"**

**Hart asked. Sol blushed and said:**

"**Well, the condom wouldn't fit so I tried to force it on….."**

**Sol said.**

"**Well, didn't you get a size that fit?"**

**Hart asked.**

"**I bought the biggest size there was! Size triple XX!"**

**Sol said as he looked at himself. **

"**Sol, it doesn't matter how big or how small you may be, it doesn't matter about how good the sex is, what matters is your personality."**

**Said Hart.**

"**And plus, even if there isn't a condom big enough for you, it doesn't matter cuz I'm on the pill."**

**Sol smiled, and then Hart got undressed.**

"**Whoa…." **

**Sol said. Hart smiled and winked.**

"**Well, that is why we came up here…"**

**Said Sol. A few minutes later Sol was trying to 'get it in'**

"**Sol, I think it's a bit too big to fit…."**

**Said Hart. Sol stopped a second.**

"**Here, maybe if I re-adjust myself it'll fit…"**

"**Don't hurt us now…"**

"**I'll try not to Hart. Just a little more…there is it in?"**

"**No…."**

**Sol tried to look but he felt that it was in.  
"Your not lying?"**

**He asked.**

"**No, why would I?"**

**Sol sighed. He knew that this problem would happen someday soon. Just not on his honeymoon. He got up, put his clothes on and walked into the bathroom.**

"**Sol? What's wrong?"**

**Hart asked. Sol sighed again and proceeded to reluctantly tell his wife.**

"**I'm not the man I used to be…"**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Sol was clenching his fist, he was mad at himself.**

"**I….I can't perform the way I should…..I'm broken….. Useless…."**

"**Can't your healing factor fix it?"**

**Sol slammed his hand against the wall of the bathroom.**

"**IF IT COULD IT WOULD'VE, I'M A BROKEN USELESS OLD MAN WHO CAN'T EVEN PLEASE HIS WIFE ON THERE HONNYMOON!"**

**Sol started to cry silently. **

***What am I to do…Sol was so happy when we got married. But now….***

**Hart thought.**

"**Sol, I …." **

"**Not now Hart…. Just… not now…"**

**Hart walked off, wondering what she could do to help her husband. Then it hit her. **

"**I can make him a potion that fixes everything, his healing factor, his problem everything! Duh! Why didn't I think of this before!?"**

**MEANWHYLE SOL WAS STILL IN THE BATHROOM, NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO HE JUST STOOD WHERE HE WAS ARM ON THE WALL AND HEAD ON HIS ARM. HE SIGHED. THEN TURNED TO THE MERROR.**

"**What am I now… no woman would love a man who can't do the job…. Why she loves me I'll never know."**

**Hart comes back up from the basement after a few hours of perfecting the potion. She knocks on the bathroom door.**

"**Sol?"**

"**What…."**

"**I have something for you. It'll make you feel better."**

**Sol opens the door and peers out from the opening, his eyes red from crying.**

"**What is it?"**

**He asked.**

"**Something that'll help you. You have to drink it though."**

**Hart said.**

"**You sure that this'll help?"**

"**Yes."**

**Sol takes the potion, and drinks it, he almost pukes but keeps it down.**

"**Yuck, that tasted like an old boot…"**

"**But it will help you."**

"**How long will it take?"**

"**About twenty-four hours. But it'll last forever."**

**Sol sighed and nodded. The next day, they 'got it on' **

"**Wow Sol."**

"**What was it bad?"**

"**No, not at all. I loved it."**

**Sol smiled and said:**

"**You weren't so bad yourself."**


	5. the miscarage

**THE MISCARAGE**

**Three months later Hart was acting a bit strange **

"…**She keeps puking, having weird cravings for stuff I haven't even herd of, and she's **_**WAY**_** more moody than ever!"**

**Sol told Anji Mito and Axl Low. Anji just rolled his eyes and Axl laughed.**

"**What? What's so funny?"**

"**Sol, you obviously don't understand the female body…."**

**Said Anji.**

"**Oh and you do?"**

"**Hey, I've been married to Biken longer than you've been married to Hart. And Biken and I have had kids. None survived but I know the symptoms of a pregnant woman when I see it or hear of it."**

**Anji said. **

"**Blimy Sol, are you**_** that**_** dense to see that your wife is knocked up?"**

"**Well, I uhhh…."**

"**Look Sol, we don't wish anything to go horribly wrong. We just want you to be aware of what you got yourself into."**

"**But you guys don't get it, I'm not ready to be a dad! I've been in a war and nothing should scare me, but this is the most frightening thing that's happening to me ever."**

"**And how do you think your wife feels?"**

**Axl Asked Sol.**

"**She needs her man by her side no matter what because she's the one having the child, she has another human being growing inside of her, and she's probably just as if not more afraid than you."**

**Axl said. Sol sat there thinking and was about to say something but was cutoff by his phone ringing.**

"**Hello? Hart? What do you mean that the baby is coming?! I know that but… okay I'll be there."**

"**I gotta go guys, my baby is being born…"**

"**Now?!" **

**Both Anji and Axl said. Sol nodded. **

"**But isn't it a bit early?"**

**Said Anji. Sol nodded.**

"**You sure it's not just fake contractions?"**

**Asked Axl. **

"**It's not..."**

**said Sol. **


	6. the almost suicide jump

**The almost suicide jump.**

**Sol left and went to the hospital only to find his wife crying since she was giving birth. The baby was born dead, and Sol was more depressed than when he lost his healing factor for twenty-four hours. He sighed, and walked outside. Hart was un-conscious more or less asleep. She then woke up, wondering where Sol was.**

"**Where is he? Where is Sol?"**

**Hart asked the doctor.**

"**He said he's going for a walk. I don't know if it's safe for him to be out the way he'd been acting…"**

"**Then why didn't you stop him?!"**

**Hart got up out of bed, and scrambled about the hospital looking for Sol.**

"**No sign of him…"**

**She then had a vision, Sol was at the top of the roof about to jump off and…everything went dark. She snapped back into reality.**

"**The roof, he's on the roof!"**

**She ran up to the top of the roof and just as her vision had shown her, Sol was about to jump when she hollered:**

"**STOP!"**

**Sol turned around to see his wife crying. She fell to her knees.**

"**Sol… please don't do this..."**

"**Why not… I'm obviously a failure…" **

"**You're not a failure Sol; it's my fault that I can't hold an embryo!"**

"**It takes two to make a child Hart…. So it's also my fault…."**

**Sol turns back to the ledge. **

"**Sol please don't… if you die, if you take your own life… I don't know what I'd do…."**

**Sol glances over his shoulder. **

"…**Please…."**

**Hart was crying and couldn't bear to see Sol jump off. She then felt a hand on her cheek. It was Sol wiping away her tears.**

"**I won't leave you… I'm sorry… please stop crying…. It makes me feel guilty."**

**Hart knew that this was his saying when she started to cry. She smiled a bit, and embraced him in a hug.**

"**I love you Sol…."**

"**I love you too Hart…"**

**As Sol and Hart drove home, they couldn't help but think of the first day that they met. **

**The end.**


End file.
